


Angry gaming + Group pleasures

by angelforlife456



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Summary: Levi was upset and things escalated. All the brothers want you now
Relationships: Asmodeus/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader, Belphegor/Reader, Leviathan/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Satan/Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Angry gaming + Group pleasures

Angry Gaming + group pleasures 

It was a relaxing day in Devildom, Mc was currently having breakfast with the brothers. Beelzebub was eating very quickly with a smile on his face but then Levi was currently in a foul mood. Getting up from the table in a huff he heads back to his room. “What’s wrong with Levi?” Mc asked softly worried about the blue haired demon. “Some troll keeps stealing his loot and he’s getting pouty from it” Mammon snickers. “Mammon....” Lucifer looks at him with a deadly glare causing Mammon to shiver in fear. Mc begins to worry and gives the rest of her meal to Beel. “Huh Mc?” Beel looks at her retreating form until he goes back to eating.

Mc softly knocks on Levi’s door and she could hear him cursing. “Is this really Levi...?” She says opening the door seeing him running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Levi are you alright?” Mc comes closer placing a hand on his shoulder before she is pulled down to the floor and pinned. Levi immediately kisses Mc and running fingers all over her body. “W-Wait!” Mc cries out. She was shocked over Levi’s behavior but she can’t help but be turned on from this. 

“Mmmm....” she moans softly. “I’m so mad that annoying player keeps stealing my loot!!!” He screams out nipping her neck and removing her panties and pants. Spreading Mc’s core wide, Levi chuckles. “You’re gonna help me right? RIGHT?!” He yells and Mc gives him a kiss making him blush. “Yes please take your anger out on me” Mc kisses his arm. Levi starts pulling his cock out of his pants and it was already hard. “Taste me....” he begs. Mc got up from the floor and begins slowly lick his cock in a teasing manner while Levi was gasping and letting out moans in response. 

Her core was throbbing achingly desperate for it to be filled to the brim. “Levi...you’re so cute....” Mc says and begins to suck his cock fast. “Wait Mc!” Levi moans loudly and grabs Mc’s hair. “Ugh it feels so good!” He begins to thrust in her mouth eagerly and Mc welcomes every single thrust. It was until Mc started playing with Levi’s balls that he begin to come undone. “Ah! I’m cumming!” He screams and lets his load out in her mouth. Mc swallows every last drop and pulls his still hard cock out of her mouth. “Levi please I need you now!” Mc gets on all fours spreading her throbbing core.

Levi begins to turn red and comes close sticking his cock deep inside. Still thinking about the troll he begins to get angry again and transforms into his demon form and lets his tail stroke Mc’s clit hard and fast. “Leviiiiiii!!!” Mc screams from the rough movements. “I hate that damn troll who my damn loot so you’re gonna take everything I give you!” Levi pounds mercilessly while his tail still strokes Mc’s clit. “Y-yes!” She yells out, Mc was about to come undone until the other brothers burst into the room in a worried panic until they see what was actually happening. 

Mc notices them all and begins to blush but couldn’t stop the noises coming out. Her core was getting tighter around Levi’s cock and he sees his brothers watching him. He felt embarrassed but he didn’t want to stop not when he’s so close. “Mc!” He holds her body close to him and pounds harder and fast than before. “No wait Levi please don’t look at me!” She says towards the brothers. “How can we not watch you? You’re going to come undone from our brother’s cock! Ooh it’s not fair!” Asmo says coming closing and starts kissing Mc. The others wanted to join in as well. They all huddle around her and Mc couldn’t hold it in anymore and finally orgasmed hard. 

Drool and tears were coming out and her core was throbbing so much. Levi cried out in response and begins to cum deep inside filling her up completely. Pulling out he covers himself. Lucifer comes close and begins to kiss Mc while spanking her bare bottom. “It’s time you took care of all of us Mc” Lucifer pulls out his cock and shoves himself right in making Mc cry out in response. Her body was crying out in euphoria and she holds Beelzebub and Belphegor’s hands. Mammon pushes Asmo away from her front and pulls out his cock as well. “Hurry I can’t wait anymore” Mc begins to suck his cock eagerly while Mammon moans in response. Lucifer pounds Mc’s core hard letting out grunts. 

She was getting so close to cumming and he was going to be milked completely by her. “Such a naughty girl, to think you would lose yourself to my brothers...” Lucifer teased and spanks her again. Mc couldn’t stop sucking Mammon’s hard cock. She was going to cum again but felt fingers touching her clit. “I need to you to cum Mc we all are waiting for you” Asmo teases and kisses her cheek still playing with her clit. She couldn’t hold it in anymore and finally orgasmed again. Mammon moans loudly and finishes in her mouth. Lucifer pounds a few more times before releasing his thick semen deep inside. Pulling out Mc’s falls to the floor restless. 

Belphegor and Beelzebub come close and Belphie lets his harden cock out and positions Mc on top of him taking him fully inside. “So beautiful you’re squeezing me so tight...” Belphie kisses Mc with passion before spreading her ass open revealing her puckered hole. “I’ll be gentle Mc” Beel says and starts easing his harden cock inside her puckered hole. It was all too much for Mc she was so full but her body wasn’t having enough of it. Belphie was still kissing her enjoying her reactions still matching Beel’s thrusts. Beel was groaning from the pleasure gripping Mc’s shirt he pulls it off of her and takes her bra off revealing her soft breasts. 

Belphie pulls her close making his clock go deeper inside her core and Beel goes deep as well. Mc begins to cry from the pleasure and orgasm comes quickly squirting out of her leaving her breathless. Beel and Belphie couldn’t resist anymore and pounds her uncontrollably holding her tight between their bodies. “Mc!” They both cry out and release deep inside her. Mc was gonna die from all this until Beel gets up from her and Satan grabs her arm and pulls her up holding her in his arms. “It’s okay I know you’re tired...” Satan kisses her and picks her up letting her sink into his cock while Asmo comes from behind and sticking his harden cock deep into her puckered hole. “Ahhhh!” She cries out. 

“No more I’m gonna break!” She holds satan tightly while they pound deep inside. “I can’t stop now Mc you’re just so cute and beautiful!” Asmo chuckles and smiles. Satan smiles as well. “You’re doing very good taking every single one of us” he says letting out groans. Mc smiles in happiness and couldn’t help herself from crying out for pleasure. She was seeing stars and she orgasms harder than ever passing out. Satan and Asmo quicken their speed and groan out loud Filling her up with their seed. They were all breathless and Beelzebub carries Mc who is asleep in his arms. 

They all cleaned up and turn to Levi. “Are you gonna be okay Levi?” Asmo asks him until they realize he was gaming the entire session. They leave trying not to interrupt him. But what they didn’t realize that Levi was very red in the face hearing the whole thing behind him. Hopefully he can have Mc all to himself and only having her calling his name.


End file.
